<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat - EWL Week 3 Michelangelo by Sherenelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885061">Heat - EWL Week 3 Michelangelo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherenelle/pseuds/Sherenelle'>Sherenelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherenelle/pseuds/Sherenelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another old story I made at the beginning of discovering the tmnt t-cest-fandom. It looks like heat-seasons are a popular kind of story for t-cest-beginners.<br/>Mikey was in heat and lost his mind, he was chasing after a specific turtle (Leo in this case) and mated with him. After climaxing he fell into a deep sleep. When he awoke he had forgotten what happened.<br/>Leo couldn't believe that this happened to him, in a way he enjoyed it but he also feels guilty for letting it happen and fears what Master Splinter would say when he finds out. (That's the "Master Splinter is so going to kill me"-face ;) ).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat - EWL Week 3 Michelangelo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>